1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device for use by a user by holding in one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of operation devices have been proposed as an operation device for use to operate an information processing device. Some of such operation devices, such as a controller of a consumer game device, are used by a user by holding in his/her hand. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an operation device having two grip portions to be griped by a user with his/her both hands, an analog stick and a button capable of being operated by both thumbs, and a button capable of being operated by index or middle fingers of both hands.
2. Prior Art Document    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,444 B1